


Wildest Dreams

by orphan_account, WhiteCollarSlash



Series: Dare To Dream [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Breathplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, evil!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarSlash/pseuds/WhiteCollarSlash
Summary: With taking Neal on as his CI, Peter owned the conman, he just didn't know how much, and in how many ways, he wanted to until now. Set near the end of the pilot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank kanarek13 for helping me out and coming up with ideas for sequels! I'm have something in the works, so we'll see how it goes!

Neal's nervous face greeted Peter as the man opened the door to his apartment. No, that wasn't quite right, Neal wasn't nervous, he was flat-out terrified.

Already half-hard and ready to take what was his, Peter became even more turned on by seeing that fear on Neal's handsome face, and knowing that he was the cause of it.

Neal had taken off his jacket and tie, but was still wearing his perfectly-pressed white dress shirt and pants he'd had on at the office when Peter had discussed the details of their new agreement after taking down the Dutchmen. Peter couldn't wait to wrinkle and dirty them.

"Peter, I think we need to talk about this," Neal started, as if he could do something to stop what was about to happen. He had already given plenty of time to prepare himself, mentally and physically, for this.

"There's nothing to talk about, Neal, unless you want to go back to prison," Peter said casually as he pushed past Neal and entered the apartment. Only one wine glass was on the table next to a bottle of wine. Neal's mysterious friend wasn't there, good.

"No, I don't," Peter heard Neal quietly utter from behind him, then picked his voice back up. "But-"

"But nothing, Neal," Peter said sharply as he spun around to stare at Neal intimidatingly, not playing around anymore. "If you want to stay out of prison, you'll do as I say."

"You can't do this," Neal stated fiercely, but it sounded so much more like begging, which caused Peter's dick to swell even more. It also made him wonder how Neal would look on his knees, pleading with his eyes as he took Peter's thick cock deep into his lying mouth. His imagination was vivid, something that he'd used more than once to get himself off, but now he had the chance to see the real thing.

"I can and I will," Peter said calmly as he stalked over to Neal, who had yet to move away from the door. Bad move on his part.

Peter roughly shoved the smaller man's lithe frame against the door, causing it to slam shut with a loud bang that nearly drowned out Neal's gasp of surprise. No matter, June had needed to leave town for a few days. They could make as much noise as they wanted and no one would hear them.

Planting his hands on the door on either side of Neal's head, Peter leaned in close to Neal's ear and whispered, "I own you, in every single way, and I plan on taking full advantage of that." Neal's answering shiver was electrifying.

Neal opened his mouth to uselessly protest more, but Peter pressed his lips onto Neal's to shut him up. Neal tried to pull away, but he was trapped and at the complete mercy of Peter's tongue as it pushed into his mouth before he had the chance to close it.

Neal's hands came up and pushed at Peter's shoulders, but he was simply not as strong and definitely not as large as the agent and didn't get far. Peter continued to attack Neal's mouth, pressing his tongue in every corner and crevice he could reach, memorizing what was now his to take.

Peter grabbed the thieving hands that were still uselessly pushing at him and released Neal's mouth to catch his breath, slamming the hands in his against the door.

Neal looked so vulnerable and helpless as he gazed up at Peter, eyes wet with unshed tears.

A better man would have ended this now, apologized and pretended that this was just a drunken mistake, but Peter was not a better man, as sober as a judge and so hard that it was starting to hurt.

"Peter..." Neal said, and Peter could just imagine Neal screaming his name as he was being pounded into, not able to do a thing to stop it. The mental image had him grabbing Neal's perfectly-rounded ass and squeezing it as he leaned in again to take in Neal's scent. He smelled of ridiculously expensive wine, citrus shampoo and that cologne that he'd worn every time they'd been together so far and made Peter lightheaded whenever he got a whiff.

"I've already told you your choices here, Neal. I could send you back to prison as a snitch to the FBI and become everyone's bitch, or I could fuck you, whenever and wherever I want. I have my own preference, but it's still your choice," Peter said, then nibbled on Neal's earlobe as he let the young man realize that he had no way out.

A blush crept up on Neal's cheeks as his eyes lowered to the ground. Peter knew that he may not like this, but he would take the lesser of two evils, after some motivation.

Peter smacked Neal's ass and he startled badly, bumping into Peter while trying to get away from the man's hand. He brushed up against Peter's trapped cock, nearly making him moan in pleasure. If that was how he responded to a light smack...

"What's it going to be?" Peter asked, grabbing Neal's chin and tilting it up, forcing him to look in his eyes.

Neal tried to shake his head, but Peter held him still. "I can't go back to prison," Neal eventually whispered, wide eyes desperate for another way. "B-but I don't even swing that way," he then offered with a nervous chuckle, apparently thinking that that fact would change anything. It was kind of adorable.

Peter kissed him lightly on the lips, then trapped his lower lip between his teeth and tugged until it slipped out. "I'll give you what you need," he promised, though this really wasn't for him. This was for Peter and for Neal to know his place.

Grabbing Neal firmly by the arm, Peter steered him to the large bed past the seating area. He then shoved Neal face-up onto it and, in a few well-practiced moves, got his handcuffs out, grabbed Neal's hands and cuffed him to the headboard without giving Neal a chance to escape. He tightened them until he knew that Neal had no chance to slip them, something the agent knew he was more than capable of doing.

Neal's expression was of betrayal, but Peter ignored it as he climbed on top of the smaller man. Claiming Neal's mouth with his own once again, Peter made quick work of the buttons on Neal's shirt. Once his perfectly sculpted chest was bare, Peter pinched and twisted Neal's beautiful nipples until he cried out into Peter's mouth.

Moving south, Peter removed Neal's pants and underwear simultaneously, then pulled out a thin piece of rope and tied it to Neal's flaccid cock and balls, making sure it was nice and tight. "No coming tonight," Peter said, smiling at Neal's scandalized expression. Whether it was from not being able to come or from the insinuation that he'd come from having a man's cock up his ass, it didn't matter to Peter.

Peter leaned back for a moment to appreciate Neal's vulnerable form, tied up and at his complete mercy. Long arms stretched above his head, unbuttoned shirt open and inviting, pink nipples hard from the cold air and being tantalized, washboard abs flexing as he held himself stiffly, cock and balls trapped and unable to orgasm without his permission, and two perfect ass cheeks that hid a hot, little hole that was just for Peter now. Yes, he was sure that this deal would work out just fine.

"Peter, please. Think about what you're doing," Neal said, almost as if he was trying to talk Peter away from a ledge that he was about to jump off of. Perhaps he was, in a way.

Peter leaned in close and sucked a hickey on the side of Neal's neck before speaking. "Trust me, Neal, I have thought long and hard about this," Peter said slowly with a dangerous glint in his eye that had Neal swallowing hard. When Peter went in for a kiss and Neal didn't pull back much, Peter counted that as consent to continue.

It took a couple of swats to Neal's cock for him to keep his legs open when Peter spread them, but then the agent was rewarded with his first look at Neal's little pink pucker. It was beautiful, just like the rest of him.

Neal clenched up when Peter swiped his thumb over it, sucked in a sharp breath when he pushed in slightly, teasing and testing the muscles. He was tight and going to need a lot of work before he'd be able to take Peter's substantial girth. Not that he minded the chance to unfurl Neal's body.

Taking out the bottle of lube he'd brought with him, Peter slicked up two fingers and grabbed one of Neal's legs. He pushed that leg against the man's chest and bent close as he pressed the first finger in.

Neal pulled away from the intruding finger with a yelp, but couldn't get very far with the handcuffs and Peter holding onto him. "I know it's cold, but you can take it," Peter soothed as he worked that finger in and out, going deeper with each thrust. Neal tried to squirm away again, but Peter held him down and continued to work that one finger.

Once Neal was loose enough, Peter added a second finger, doing it slowly to enjoy the breathless moans and gasps Neal was making as he was breached.

Feeling that he'd been more than generous, Peter picked up the pace. Neal writhed as Peter punched two fingers in and out of his slowly loosening hole.

"Peter," Neal said breathlessly, sounding like a plea - _fuck me_.

"I'll take you soon, just wait," Peter promised, then located Neal's prostate and rubbed it hard to get a reaction. Neal's back lifted off of the bed for a moment as he cried out, then stilled, only his chest and cock moving as he gasped for breath and became unintentionally aroused.

Neal's slowly hardening cock quickly wilted when Peter added a third finger, but he wasn't allowed to come anyway so it didn't matter. Peter finger-fucked Neal until he was sure he'd be loose enough to take him while it still being a little painful.

"Get on your knees and turn around," Peter ordered, ignoring the wounded look he received. He then waited patiently as Neal twisted, moaned and shuffled until he was facing the headboard with his wrists crossed painfully. Those handcuffs were definitely going to leave marks, so Neal would have to be sure to keep his sleeves over them while in public. There was no need for anyone else to know what they did behind closed doors.

Peter slapped the inside of Neal's trembling thighs and Neal listened to the silent command by spreading his legs. Peter plunged two fingers back inside Neal's hole, loving the feeling of the tight heat engulfing the digits. Neal stifled a moan as he once again tried to pull away, but Peter just followed him up the bed until the headboard stopped his feeble escape attempt.

After taking his fingers out and releasing his large cock from his pants, Peter slicked up his dick with the lube, lined it up with Neal's swollen hole and plunged into those dark depths, sheathing himself halfway in Neal's ass in one hard thrust.

Neal let loose a long, pained sound as he writhed beautifully on Peter's cock. He tried to squirm away in any direction he could, but Peter wasn't letting him go anywhere, hands on his hips and cock up his ass keeping him in one place.

God, he felt so damn good! So hot and tight even though he'd been thoroughly prepared. It was perfect, so much better than he'd imagined.

Once Neal settled down a bit, Peter rammed his cock the rest of the way, slamming his balls against the rim of Neal's ass was a satisfying slap.

Neal offered a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, but that just spurred Peter on. He ground the base of his cock against Neal's taut rim, growling possessively.

"Mmm, you feel good," Peter groaned in Neal's ear.

"Please..." Neal begged, his head bowed.

"I got ya," Peter promised. Taking ahold of Neal's hips in a grip tight enough to leave bruises, Peter pulled back and pounded into the tight body under him.

Neal whined and writhed, but that turned Peter on more than anything. He couldn't go anywhere with the handcuffs on, and he knew it. He bunched the back of Neal's shirt into his fist and used it as leverage to take his new partner harder and faster.

Every time Neal said _'no, stop'_ Peter heard _'more, faster'_ , so Peter pressed a thumb in next to his cock and picked up the pace, hammering into that hole like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, Peter felt his orgasm building, so he hammered Neal's ass as roughly as he could to bring himself over the edge, Neal letting loose a musical scream as he was taken.

Peter's cock spurted semen into Neal's ass as he came, marking his boy as his. He felt it spread around his cock and finger as he continued to thrust into that struggling body under him. There wasn't enough space in Neal's tight ass, so it was forced out as Peter drove his cock in, over and over.

Once his orgasm ended, Peter left his still hard cock inside of Neal's ass as he wrapped one of his arms around Neal's delicate throat, tightening his grip until Neal couldn't draw a breath.

Neal started to buck and kick as he was suffocated, but all he did was fuck Peter's cock into his ass even farther, like he was trying to get it in as far as he possibly could.

Peter could feel Neal's life slowly drain from his body, and it gave him a power high that had his cock twitching inside of Neal's ass despite having just come. To know that he had the ability to do whatever he wanted to his new partner, that was exhilarating in a way he'd never felt before.

Only when Neal stopped fighting and start to go limp did Peter release his throat. He didn't want Neal to die, not really. He just wanted him to know that he had absolutely no power in this relationship.

Neal gasped and coughed, sucking air into his deprived lungs. There'd be bruises on his smooth neck by tomorrow, something that Peter was looking forward to admiring.

Happily sated, Peter pulled his still twitching cock out of Neal's ass, watching with fascination and satisfaction as his cum dribbled out of Neal's used hole. He wiped the cum dripping down his ass and pushed it back in so Neal could feel it, get used to the feeling of his cum up there.

"You'd better get used to this, Neal. I own you for four years," Peter said, still playing with the hole he owned. He used his thumb to push as much semen as he could back in as Neal used his arm to stifle his pathetic sobs.

Tucking himself back in, Peter unlocked Neal's wrists and let him fall to his side limply. He then undid the rope on Neal's soft cock and, feeling generous, gave Neal's dick as few strokes. Neal simply whimpered and curled into himself, Peter's cum slowly dripping out of his ass. Peter made a mental note to bring a butt plug next time, so Neal had to hold Peter's cum inside of himself until he said otherwise.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. I had blinds installed for my office, so don't be late," Peter said with a smirk right before he left Neal to cry himself to sleep.

Peter woke with a gasp, his rock-hard cock throbbing as the dream he just had flashed through his mind, making him even harder. He pulled away from his wife as carefully as he could and hobbled into the bathroom, cheeks red from both embarrassment and arousal.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was jerking off into a washcloth to the filthy, and admittedly hot, memories of his dream, the rough material not nearly as satisfying as his dream had been, as Neal, his partner and friend, who he'd never, _ever_ treat like that, had been.

After an electrifying orgasm that left him feeling lightheaded and beyond guilty, Peter washed himself up and vowed to never speak to Elizabeth or Neal about the dirty dream he had, no matter how many times he had it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first time I've written evil!Peter, so I hope I did good! I'd like to hear what you all think about it! Just remember, I made it OOC for a reason.


End file.
